don't let me get me
by Nieanna
Summary: Pan and Bra are tired of pretending who they really are


Don't let me get me  
  
Pan and Bra are tried of being themselves.  
  
oringinal age.  
  
Pan-19  
  
Bra-19  
  
Sarah-24  
  
Henry-40  
  
Chase-23  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Looking over at her best friend, Bra could tell Pan wasn't happy; feeling arms wrapped around her waist, Bra felt the urge to shake them off and kill the person, ignoring the feeling she attempted to relax.  
  
Pan was shaking with anger inside, but no the outside she face was empty of emotion; her parents were fighting again and no once cared, except Bra. Feeling a pair of eyes on her head, she felt the urge to go for a smoke, no one knew about her habit, no one but Bra.  
  
The best friends knew things about each other that no one else knew; like how Bra slept around worse than Trunks; and the fact both girls had tattoos, Bra had a faery on her ankle, and a love heart on her shoulder blade. Pan had been smoking since she was 15, she also had tattoos, the ankh sign at the base of her spine, a tattoo of a hindu star around her naval, and the image of the 'eternal dragon' around the top of her arm. Both girls tried to give up their adrenaline rush addiction of street racing, car heisting (boosting); when they didn't do that they shopped lifted; both girls had their navals pierced; and had jobs singing at several bars.  
  
As the movie finished both girls, sighed a breath of release. Bra couldn't stand playing a ditz, someone who cared about her looks, really she was like Pan, and both were past the level of super sayain, and no one found out they had been in the hyperbolic chamber at the time.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes at Bra's antics, even though she just scrapped past in every subject, Pan was smarter than anyone thought.  
  
Sitting indian style at opposite ends of the bed, Bra stared deep into Pan's eyes, visa versa.  
  
'Have you ever thought about leaving?' asked Bra, voicing a thought that was always on her mind. Knowing no one thought they would last a day, Pan shrugged her shoulders. I mean how hard could it be....I mean we've both been in bar, street, and gang fights, thought Bra.  
  
I hate home, no one cares what I do....and at least I'll have my best friend, thought Pan. 'I'll give you an answer, tommorrow afternoon,' answered Pan, Bra agreed with Pan's terms.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Pan landed in the front lawn, pulling the keys out of her pocket, she headed for the door, entering the house Pan stopped next to the kitchen door. 'How lazy is that girl,' complained her mother, serving Gohan his pancakes.  
  
'I agree, I can't believe she's our daughter,' commented Gohan, turning around Pan ran out the door, floating to her bedroom window, she broke the lock. Gabbing a overnight bag, she shoved it full of her clothes, special things, and money, jumping out the window she headed for Bra's.  
  
*****  
  
Walking down the stairs, Bra headed for her mother's lab when she caught wind of Goten and Trunks' conversation. 'God, I wish Bra would hurry up,' said Goten.  
  
'Be happy you don't live with her,' commented Trunks, looking up from the TV.  
  
'Even without living with her...I can't stand it. I feel sorry for you man,' said Goten, slapping Trunks on the back.  
  
'Dad say's she worse than mum, like that's impossible,' said Trunks, Bra was seething inside, no wonder Pan never dated. Pan always said the opposite sex, were lying, cheating, bastards. Now she understood why.  
  
Slamming her bedroom door open, Bra fell on her bed crying. A knock on her window, brought her back to reality, getting up she opened it up. 'Bra, I'm leaving, you can come if you want,' said Pa, Bra rushed around her room, in record time, packing her bags. 'We have to get new clothes,' said Pan, looking at Bra.  
  
'Sure,' said Bra, smiling, shoping was something that always smoothed her nerves out.  
  
*****  
  
Leaving the mall, each girl hand 10 bags in each hand, plus a lot more in capsules. Both girls had dyed their hair, Pan dyed her a dark auburn, with purple streaks; Bra dyed her hair dark brown, with a white streak on either side of her face. 'That was so much fun,' chirpped Bra, in a dizty voice.  
  
'Bra, you're doing it again,' warned Pan, each time Bra started acting like a ditz; Pan would blast her or give her a warning. Shoving her hand into her pocket, Pan searched for her half empty packet of cigerattes, pulling one out of the box, she placed it in her mouth, taking her lighter, covering her mouth, Pan lit it; taking a deep breath, she could feel all the tension in her body just disappear, offering Bra one, she did the same thing, Bra rarely smoked, both Sayains were surprised no one had guessed what they did, next to Yamcha and Picollo, who were so close to finding out the truth about them.  
  
Uncapsuling her corvette, Pan grabbed some of her empty capsules, and stuck the bags in with the suitcases.  
  
'Are you sure you want to leave now?' asked Bra, Pan gave her a look of disbelief.  
  
'Bra, you mentioned it. And yes I want to go now, do you really want to stay some where, were we aren't wanted?' asked Pan, Bra gave it a couples of seconds thought.  
  
'Sure,' said Bra, a smile em-merging on her face, racing Pan to the front seat, Pan used instant transmission, to sit in the drivers seat. 'BITCH!' snarled Bra, grumpply hopping into the seat next to her. 'P., we want to leave fast, bro and Goten should be arriving soon.'  
  
*****  
  
Pulling up in front of the international airport, the best friends hopped out. 'Pan, we need new names,' said Bra, Pan looked at Bra through her black metal tinted sunglasses, with her eyebrow raised.  
  
'Didn't execpt you to think of that,' commented Pan. 'What name do you want?' she asked Bra.  
  
'Lake Kaji,' said Bra, throwing Bra a fake ID, they were ones they used when they were still in Highschool. They were mostly used when they were underaged, to get into nightclubs and if they got by the cops, when boosting.  
  
'I've got Bree Katsuragi,' Pan said, pulling out the ID, and replacing her real one with her new one, burning the Pan Son and Bra Briefs, the girls left the car, not capsuling it.  
  
'Hi, I'd like 2 one way tickets to London,' said Bra, the desk woman, looked up at the girls surprised, both were wearing baseball caps and their hair dyed so no one reconised them.  
  
'I need to see ID,' replied the desk woman, almost like a robot, handing her ID over, she gave a glance at it and started writing it up on the computer. 'That's $1,500,' she said, by now Pan wanted to jump over the counter, and bash the woman's head in with the computer keyboard, nudging Bra to give the money. 'Gate 4, the next flight, it'll be in 30 minutes.'  
  
'Fuck this,' moaned Bra, handing her bags over, the rest of her things were in capsules.  
  
'I can understand you're frustration,' commented Pan, she hide her feelings better then Bra.  
  
'You don't understand how I feel Bree,' snapped Bra, Pan just rolled her eyes, (I'm going to use the girls new names from now on).  
  
(Bree-Pan  
  
Lake- Bra)  
  
Resting her head back on the plane, Bree was getting sick of the kids behind her, annoying the shit out of her. 'Bree, don't do it,' warned Lake, Bree just gave a side look, spinning around she grabbed the damn truck.  
  
'Give it back!' screamed one of the boys, reaching around to try to grab the truck from Bree, snatching it from her 'cousins' hand Lake, handed it over the seat to the boys.  
  
'Thanks ma'am,' said one of the boys, with an American accent.  
  
*****  
  
Exiting the airport, they could see a silver Jaguar, in front. 'Wonder where Sarah is?' asked Bree, to Lake, but as Sarah came around the corner; she started to jump up and down waving to the best friends.  
  
'Over here!' she called, as Bree and Lake ran over to her. 'Long time, no see,' she quipped, as she hugged Bree, it was the only time or person that they allowed to hug them.  
  
'Yeah......whatever,' said Lake, rolling her eyes, Sarah just looked over and Bree and sighed.  
  
Heading over to her car, she opened the door. 'By the way...I got your new licenses; and address, you'll be living with me for some time. You're enrolled at the local College,' said Sarah, moving the rearview mirror, so she could see the girls in the back and the road behind the car.  
  
'Thanks Sar...I know how much 'trouble' you go through, just to do this,' said Lake sarcasticly, Sarah just rolled her eyes. The three of them had met, when Lake and Bree had run away the first time; when they had been living with her, they were Tomb Raiders, the problem was that they had been slacking off recently, they went into the forest and practiced their back flips and everything, their parents and friends had almost found out about Sarah and them being Tomb Raiders.  
  
Driving around the driveway; (Sarah lives in a Manor, like one of those really old ones. The Kings or Dukes lived in the in Middle Ages, the driveway is in a shape like a circle), pulling up Sarah got out of the car, the Manor door flew open as her buttler, Henry, and her friend, Chase. Chase, created things she trained with, (Sarah is a Tomb Raider. Chase created things, like robots she fought agaist. Henry had brought Sarah up, neither of her parents had ever anything to do with her, same with some of her reletives). 'Hey!' called Bree, waving at Chase.  
  
Following Henry up the large staircase (the stair case widens at the top. Imagine Lara Croft's house, that's what it's like). 'Here are you rooms,' announced Henry. 'Do you remember the rules?' he asked, looking at the girls, when they nodded, Chase looked over at them.  
  
'Well training starts tommorrow,' Chase ordered smirking, at the girls faces.  
  
'Shit,' swore Lake. 'Slight problem,' she said to Chase, he looked strangely at her. 'We didn't take our guns home with us.'  
  
'Don't worry, Sarah will be wanting to get somethings, so more guns won't hurt that much,' he said, Henry standing next to him suddenly looked over at him with fear on his face, Chase just shrugged his shoulders at Henry.  
  
  
  
Sarah couldn't sleep, getting out of bed, she walked quickly but quietly towards the kitchen. Knowing Sarah plus kitchen equals danger or mostly fires; opening the fridge up she turned to the island to grab a plate, Sarah looked up and saw Bree there acting like she wasn't there. Walking over to Bree. 'Are you okay, Pan?' asked Sarah, the vacant look in Bree's eyes was scaring her.  
  
'Huh....sorry, Sar,' appologised Bree, almost for the first time noticing her.  
  
'You okay?' asked Sarah, Bree looked over at her scared.  
  
'Well back home my folks were fighting, and I guess every so often I block things out, or go off into my imagination,' explained Bree, they could hear some one clear their throat, turning around they saw Lake standing the dark, giving them a weak smile.  
  
'Come here,' said Sarah, holding her arms out to Lake, the girls held a sister bond, each girl acting like sisters. 'Want to tell me anything?'asked Sarah soothingly.  
  
'I thought daddy loved me, it was the same with Goten, but they didn't love me. If they didn't love me, Sarah, why did they want me around?' asked Lake, in a little girl's voice. No matter how hard she prentended to know everything she felt, it was all a lie, the same kind of lie she lived back in Japan, with her 'friends', 'family' and 'boyfriend', the only true friends she had were Sarah and Bree.  
  
'No one can stop people hurting us, but we can turn ourselves away from them, to try to move on with our lives,' whispered Sarah, it had been ages since anything like this had ever happened to her 'sisters'.  
  
The End (for now) 


End file.
